medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiger I
The Panzerkampfwagen VI( '''Sd.Kfz 181)(better known as '''a Tiger tank) were organised into (swhere) heavy tank battalions used during World War II. In this series both the Tiger I and Tiger II appear. The Tiger I first saw action around Lenningrad in November 1942 on the (Ost Front )Eastern Front and later in 1943 Tunisia inn North Africa. By 1944 the Tiger legend was fully feared due to it's 4 " thick face hardened amour plate and it's powerfull Kwk 36 L/56 88 mm gun. However the Tigers 56 tonne weight broke down transmissions and drive trains , made them very unreliable , hard to service and twice as expensive to produce as a normal panzer. Medal of Honor and Underground In the first game, the tank can be seen half-way during Search the Town, where it is guarded by 2 German soldiers. In the second game a destroyed Tiger can be found in Mission 7. Tiger MoH.jpg|Tiger tank from Medal of Honor. Tiger Underground.jpg|Tiger tank in Medal of Honor: Underground. Beta Tiger 1999.jpg|Beta Tiger. Medal of Honor: Allied Assault and Spearhead For the first time Tiger tanks appear on the level of "Sabotage the Motorpool", where they are the target for sabotage. At the level of "The Nebelwerfer Hunt" need to attract the attention of the tiger tank, so he blew up the wall, and then it needs to destroy the player. At the level of "Diverting the Enemy" they are again a target for sabotage. The largest number of tigers appear in the mission "Day of the Tiger", where they try to stop the allied King Tiger. The only appearance of Tiger tanks in expansions was at the "Hunt Begins" and "Return" levels. Tiger.jpg|Afrika korps Tiger tank. European Tiger tank.jpg|The European version of the Tiger tank. Africa day 2.jpg|Beta Tiger. Medal of Honor: Frontline In Medal of Honor: Frontline, a destroyed Tiger can be found in Seaside Stowaway. Some Tiger tanks can be seen on board transport cars of Sturmgeist's Panzerzug. Tiger1 Destroyed MOHF.jpg|Destroyed Tiger tank in Medal of Honor: Frontline. Tiger.train.jpg|A Tiger on the Panzerzug with a camo tarpaulin over it. Tiger1 MOHF.jpg|Tiger tank's model. Medal of Honor: Infiltrator In Medal of Honor: Infiltrator, the Tiger can be driven in Mission 3 and Mission 4. The player can control main cannon and machine gun in the turret. The enemy can destroy it with grenades, Panzerschreks and anti-tank guns. Also in the first three missions from the first person Tiger appears as the enemy. DyDWoN1F2Z0.jpg|The Tiger tank in Medal of Honor: Infiltrator. Okd-XIP-JHk.jpg|Available for Tiger tank control. Destroyed tiger.jpg|Destroyed Tiger tank. Tigers.jpg|For repair. Beta Tiger MOHI.jpg|Beta Tiger. Medal of Honor: European Assault In Medal of Honor: European Assault, the Tiger is encountered in North Africa. TigerTank MOHEA.jpg|Tiger tank in Medal of Honor: European Assault. Tiger model..jpg|The Tiger tank's model. Medal of Honor: Vanguard '' In ''Medal of Honor: Vanguard it is first fought in Operation Neptune , and then in Operation Market Garden and Varsity . Tiger 1 MOHV.jpg|Tiger tank in Medal of Honor: Vanguard. Medal of Honor: Airborne '' In ''Medal of Honor: Airborne it is fought in Saved By Sacrifice and The Opening. The player is tasked on destroying 3 of these tanks in Young Fools. It can only be destroyed with Gammon grenades, explosive charges, recoiless rifles, and Panzerschrecks. Tiger Airborne model.jpg|Tiger tank model. MoH Airborne Tiger 1.jpg|Tiger tank in Medal of Honor: Airborne 20200202130212_1.jpg Tiger Airborne.jpg|Tiger tank on the assembly line. Suspended Tiger tank.jpg|Suspended Tiger tank. Not standard tiger tank gun tip.jpg|Not standard Tiger tank gun tip. Trivia * The Tiger seen in Search the Town was originally going to be an enemy. *In Medal of Honor: Infiltrator and Airborne, the tanks seen all have the models of a Tiger tank regardless that some are referenced to as Panzers, (this is most notable in how there is absolutely no difference between the models used for the tanks in the game, and how the models are closest to that of a Tiger instead of a Panzer) this is because the Tiger was, in fact, Panzer VI after Panzer V (Panther), which was next in line to the Panzer IV. *In Medal of Honor: Airborne, it is possible to hear screams coming out of the tank when it is destroyed. *In Medal of Honor: Airborne, it is possible to get on top of some 'live' Tiger tanks by jumping onto their side and then the turret (or simply parachuting on it when possible). The player will be safe from the tank as long as they are on the turret since the cannon and gunner cannot hit the player. When the player is on the turret, the Tiger's main gun will sometimes attempt to shoot at the player by pointing at an abnomarly elevated angle. *It is the first tank to appear in the series (see above). * The Tiger seems to be the main tank for the German forces in Medal of Honor: Vanguard. This is inaccurate as Panzer IVs were much more common during World War II. Also the tank was referred as a main battle tank in the game, which is incorrect. * The Tiger in France and the Tiger Afrika korps have different camouflage, however it is not easy to notice. * In the beta version, the Tiger tank had another, green camouflage. And this version of the tiger was the same in Africa and in France. * For unknown reasons, in the expansions after the destruction of the Panzer IV gets destroyed by the Tiger tank. * In Infiltrator Tiger tank at levels from first-person has the same camouflage that beta camo Tiger tank in Allied Assault. Parked unused tigers in the same game have the same camouflage as the Tiger tank in the Allied Assault release. * In Airborne, you can see that the angles of gun aiming are exaggerated. Therefore, it is possible to notice how the mantlet is outside turret. Category:Vehicles Category:Medal of Honor: Airborne vehicles Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault vehicles Category:Medal of Honor Category:Medal of Honor: Underground Category:Medal of Honor: European Assault Category:Medal of Honor: Vanguard Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline vehicles Category:German Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:German tanks